


Just a short text.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No characters at all, does anyone read the tags, you can imagine whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That’s it, just this short work I wanted to give to you all. You can read it the way you want. It’s not connected to anything, it’s Just a short text.





	Just a short text.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be readed and answered.

Who am I?  
I have asked myself that question several times.  
I think I knew it before, when I was at the time of my life when I did not feel worried, a time when I saw life in a simple way.  
Oh, how fast time passes, right?  
Over the years I have changed a lot, I have discovered new things, I have learned a lot, I have gained new knowledge, and I have found new problems.  
Certain people and events have changed me, I have lost the innocence I had in my childhood, I have trusted certain people who have not led me to good things, I have been able to find new friendships, new hobbies, and new obstacles in my life.  
My goals have changed many times, sometimes pushing away certain people who thought I would never change, that I would never grow.  
Those are just memories now.  
I remember the feeling I had when I could not meet the expectations of others, it was a constant feeling, until I came to realize that you can not please everyone.  
I have gone through some low moments in my life that have confused me a lot, some dark stages, that have marked me to be as I am now. Until I am who I am now.  
Who I am?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be readed and answered.


End file.
